Medical research has demonstrated the importance of maintaining adequate hydration to maintain a person's physical and mental health. Serious consequences can occur due to the lack of proper hydration. These consequences can range in severity from fatigue and nausea to loss of consciousness and even death. To maintain optimum health, physicians generally recommend that under normal conditions individuals drink at least eight 8 ounce (240 ml) glasses of water a day (for a total of a gallon of water per day). When an individual is under physical exertion, exposed to extreme environmental conditions, and/or over weight, the amount of fluids that the individual needs to consume generally increases because the individual's rate of fluid loss increases under such circumstances. Thus, regardless of whether a person is exercising, working, or simply resting, maintaining proper hydration and peak performance (both physical and mental) requires the regular ingestion of fluids, which in turn requires the availability of fluids to ingest.
Various portable devices have been developed to help address the availability problem. These devices have included, for example, aluminum canteens and plastic water bottles. While these devices are reasonably light, durable, and inexpensive, they do not allow hands-free fluid consumption, which may be desirable or even extremely important in some applications. In addition, they are often awkwardly mounted to a waist belt or in a pocket of a backpack, making the process of accessing them during certain activities impractical and even unsafe. As a result, individuals using these types of portable devices often go without fluids longer than they should. Frequently, this is because the user has to wait for a suitable break in their activity before safely reaching for the water bottle or canteen. Because of the inconvenience and/or safety issues, individuals using these types of devices also often wait until they feel thirsty before finding a suitable break in whatever activity they are engaged to have a drink. The problem with this approach, however, is that by the time a person is thirsty, they are already dehydrated and thus their body is no longer capable of optimal performance. In addition, if an individual waits too long to properly hydrate, their body can begin to cramp, causing pain and a further reduction in the individual's ability to engage in physical activity. Moreover, a person does not immediately recover from dehydration by drinking water. This is because the cells of the human body begin to shut down once the human body becomes dehydrated, and it is only through a slow process of re-hydration that the cells of the body can recover and begin to function properly again.
More recently, personal hydration systems have been developed that offer a number of advantages over water bottles and canteens, including improved fluid delivery capabilities and convenience. These systems frequently include either a semi-rigid or flexible bag-like fluid reservoir that may be carried in a pack on the user's back or waist. These systems permit a user to drink more frequently while engaged in a variety of sporting, recreational, and work related activities because a long flexible drink tube is connected to the reservoir through an exit port at one end and terminates in a mouthpiece with a bite valve at the other end. The tube is long enough to allow the mouthpiece to be carried in the user's mouth to enable the user to draw water from the reservoir at will. Examples of personal hydration systems of this type and mouthpieces therefor are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,727,714, 5,060,833, 5,085,349, 6,070,767, and 7,490,740.
Although personal hydration systems have generally provided a significant advance over traditional water bottles, they continue to suffer from a number of shortcomings. One shortcoming, for example, has been that the components of the hydration system downstream from the fluid reservoir have historically been either permanently secured together or secured together via a tight friction fit that tends to be difficult to establish or release. Although these types of connection structures provide suitable fluid-tight seals, they are not optimal in terms of both providing a fluid-tight seal and permitting components downstream of the reservoir to be quickly and repeatedly interchanged by a user. Moreover, these structures are not designed to permit downstream components to be easily and safely disconnected in the event of an emergency or in the event of something snagging one of the downstream components.
Mechanical quick connects, such as those described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,073,688, have been employed to allow downstream components in a personal hydration system to be quickly and repeatedly connected and disconnected. Mechanical quick connects also allow a user to quickly and easily interchange downstream components. As a result, mechanical quick connects are quite useful in many applications. One drawback of mechanical quick connects, however, is that once they are connected they can only be disconnected by pressing a release button. This can pose a significant safety problem in a number of sporting and work related activities. Furthermore, depending on the location of the mechanical quick connect in the fluid delivery system, two hands may actually be required to connect and/or disconnect the male and female members of the quick connect provided on the mating components of the hydration system. And certainly mechanical quick connects are not designed to permit users to attach or detach components with a single hand, or without the benefit of the user visualizing the male and female members of mechanical quick connect that are to be connected or disconnected.
Another shortcoming in these conventional systems is that the drink tube is left dangling. As a result, when the user releases the mouthpiece located on the terminal end of the of the drink tube from the user's mouth, the tube will fall away from the user's mouth and require the user to retrieve the drink tube and put the mouthpiece back in his or her mouth the next time another drink is desired. However, it may not be practical (or even safe) for a user to manipulate the drink tube in this manner during certain activities, for example when the user is traveling at a high rate of speed, such as on a bicycle, in a race car or on a motorcycle. Yet, it is also not always practical, or even desirable, for the user to keep the mouthpiece in his or her mouth at all times.
Headgear has been developed to facilitate hands-free hydration. The headgear is designed to permit the bite-valve of the drink tube to be adjustably located in front of the user's mouth. A variety of different types of headgear of this type are described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,344 to Bradley, which is hereby incorporated by reference. The various types of headgear described in the Bradley patent are all designed to be worn on the user's head such that an intermediate portion of the drink tube is located vertically above the user's mouth. The configuration employed in the Bradley patent is designed so that when the user is riding a bicycle or the like, fluids can be provided from a back mounted hydration pack to the user via gravity or a siphon, thereby reducing the amount the user has to suck on the bite valve, which is located on the terminal end of the drink tube, to draw fluids from the hydration reservoir to the user's mouth. All of the connectors used in the headgear described in Bradley, however, are of the friction fit variety. As a result, the portion of the drink tube that extends from the headgear to the fluid reservoir are subject to being snagged by objects in the environment in which the user is performing his or her activity. For example, a tree limb could snag the drink tube as a bicyclist is riding past a tree. If the drink tube is snagged in this manner, the headgear can potentially be ripped from the user's head and/or the user can be injured. Also, if a portion of the hydration system is attached to a vehicle, such as a car, truck, motorcycle, or bicycle, the use of all friction fit type connectors can pose a significant safety problem, and at a minimum complicates the ability of the driver to separate him or herself from the vehicle or a safety crew needs to extract the driver from the vehicle.